


All Tied Up

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, M/M, Porn, the boys are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Connor ties Mitchell up and teases him mercilessly. Porn disguised as a story.





	All Tied Up

There were many benefits to dating a son of Aphrodite.

There was nobody sweeter, or a better friend; Aphrodite’s children instinctively knew if you were having relationship troubles, or feeling lonely, and nobody was better at comforting you and offering relationship advice or just hanging out until you felt better. They could definitely be judgemental or bitchy, but they always came through in the end. Even Drew, as cruel and self-absorbed as she could be, could also be loyal and loving.

They were quick-thinking too; Connor was extremely proud of his boyfriend for not only being able to prank him and Travis, but to come up with something original and ridiculous and managing to trick them both into thinking they were safe first while lying to their faces. He wasn’t just a pretty face; he could hold his own in any battle or prank war. He also found it surprisingly hot that his boyfriend wasn’t against pranks and could even get him back when he wanted.

However, of all the many, MANY benefits, right now Connor was most thankful for the fact that as children of the Goddess of Love, they were very open to sexual exploration and all sorts of kinks.

It had started lightly: a bit of tickling, new positions; then introduce a few small toys; then they started exploring with bondage. Connor, due to his heritage and his experience with pranks, could get out of almost any knot or bind easily; Mitchell, however, could not, and Connor found this absolutely wonderful and delicious. To his joy, Mitchell agreed.

When Connor had confirmed that Travis would not disturb them (he had promised his brother a massive favor to be named in the future in exchange for a vow on the River Styx to stay at college for the weekend), he had brought Mitchell to the apartment the Stolls shared in the city. Now, standing in his bedroom, he leaned against the wall naked, gazed at his King-Sized bed and enjoyed the hottest, most beautiful sight he could ever imagine:

Mitchell lay on the bed, completely naked. His feet were bound together and securely tied to the foot of the bed, ready to be played with or tickled whenever Connor felt like. His cock stood straight up, hard as celestial bronze, just begging to be teased more, kept erect courtesy of the vibrating butt plug Mitchell had been experiencing for the past few hours; Connor had found one he could control from his phone, and he had enjoyed playing with the settings and changing the vibrations randomly all morning. His arms were spread, putting him in a Y position on the bed; each wrist was firmly tied to the headboard, leaving his sides and ribs open for tickling and his beautiful chest and nipples ready to be kissed, sucked and marked up. Connor’s eyes travelled around the gorgeous body before looking at what was visible of his boyfriend’s face. Normally, Mitchell had the most beautiful eyes imaginable, set in his lovely face and accented by his pink and oh-so-kissable lips. Today they were hidden underneath a black lacy blindfold. His lips were also hidden from view behind a large black cloth gag, made more effective by the fact that Connor had stuffed one of his socks into Mitchell’s mouth first. As a final gesture, Connor had put Mitchell’s favorite music playlist on his boyfriend’s phone and put the earbuds into his ears and put noise cancelling headphones over them. Mitchell was blind, gagged, deafened, and tied to the bed naked, completely at Connor’s mercy.

Dear gods, how did he get so lucky?

Connor walked quietly over and touched Mitchell’s wrist. This was the code they had worked out when they really started experimenting with gags; when Connor touched his wrists he was asking if Mitchell was ok. Mitchell could either give a thumbs up or OK symbol if he was still good, but if he raised his index finger that was a signal for “this is too much, set me free.” He had never had to safeword before, but Connor was still always careful to make sure he didn’t go too far. To Connor’s relief, Mitchell made the OK symbol.

Pulling out his phone, he shot the vibrations to the highest level. Mitchell let out a muffled shriek through his gag, frantically wiggling his hips in desperation. Connor let him suffer for a minute, wanting the smaller boy to think that he had left again, enjoying his whimpers through the gag.

As Mitchell slowly stilled, still whimpering, Connor leaned over, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend’s hard cock quivering, then licked it slowly from base to tip. His boyfriend began whining so sweetly that if Connor wasn’t so hard himself he would have forced him to keep making that noise all day.

Instead he reached down, touching the boys nipples. He began sucking on the one closest to him, while carefully tweaking the other with his hand, making them hard and enjoying Mitchell’s agonized moans. He moved his other hand up to caress his boyfriend’s face gently before standing again.

Walking down to the boy’s feet, he slowly ran his fingers up and down the white soles, making him giggle and shriek through the gag. Connor had discovered a while back that Mitchell was excruciatingly, agonizingly ticklish, and loved taking full advantage of that fact. He amused himself for a few minutes tickling away, before resuming the task at hand.

Going back up to the boy’s head, he removed the noise-cancelling headphones and ear buds, then untied the mouth gag and removed his sock. Mitchell gasped at the joy of not tasting socks anymore, and Connor kissed him passionately, swallowing Mitchell’s gasps and moans as he started playing with the bound boy’s nipples again.

“God, you’re hot like this. Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum at all today. Just leave you like this until tomorrow.

“Gnn…oooohh, Gods, Con, please…”

“Please what? Do this?”

“Gaaaahhh!”

Mitchell shrieked with desire as Connor took him fully in his mouth, drawing his cheeks in and sucking hard, wrapping his tongue around the beautiful cock before pulling off slowly, kissing the tip, and pulling back, letting Mitchell moan pitifully.

“Or this?”

He lapped his tongue like a dog over Mitchell’s nipple.

“Whatever could you mean, love?”

“PLEASE!!!” Mitchell begged. “Please, love, let me cum, let me touch you, let me…PLEEEEEEEEAASE!” He was almost sobbing with desire.

Connor finally decided to have mercy on his boyfriend. The fact that he was as hard as diamond himself played a part in that decision. He carefully climbed on to the bed and knelt just over his boyfriend’s head.

“Open wide, love.”

Mitchell obediently opened his mouth, and Connor carefully lowered himself into Mitchell’s mouth while slowly leaning over and taking his boyfriend into his own. Drawing his cheeks in again, Connor sucked for all he was worth, working his tongue around the hard cock. Mitchell gave magnificent blowjobs and Connor always tried to return the favor. As the two boys sucked each other, Connor reached around and toyed with the butt plug, twisting it in Mitchell as it vibrated happily. Mitchell moaned and squirmed while somehow still giving a blowjob worthy of a place in Aphrodite’s palace.

Mitchell came first, primed by hours of teasing beforehand. Connor followed a minute later. He rolled off and lay there, gasping for air next to his quivering boyfriend. Weakly, he grabbed his phone and turned the butt plug off. Mitchell sighed with relief as the tormenting vibrations finally ceased.

Twisting around, Connor rested his head on Mitchell’s chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Con…” Mitchell started weakly.

“Mmmm?” Connor hummed, too comfortable to move.

“I’m still tied up.”

“I know.” Connor murmured. “What makes you think this is all I have planned for you?”

Both boys fell asleep smiling.


End file.
